Glacial Heart
by ever.so.angelic.innocence
Summary: They are the ones too cold, too serious, too hateful—but they do have hearts. A set of drabbles.
1. Pets

**Title:** Glacial Heart

**Ch****aracters:** Khione

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing whatsoever.

* * *

Her pretty little pets.

Khione laughed, waltzing gracefully around the courtroom, an unusually cheerful gesture for her, but she had good reason. The haunted eyes of the frozen statues surrounding her seemed to follow the goddess. She exhaled, watching puffs of cold mist swirl around in the air. She twirled around like a ballerina. She hadn't felt so happy for a long time. Her perfect double lips twisted into a cruel smile. She stirred her hand, seemingly aimlessly, big, fluffy white snowflakes drifting through the air.

Soon, so soon, Olympus would fall. Khione would have the cold, frozen pets she'd wanted - Jason. Piper. Leo. Everlasting entertainment.

She smiled.


	2. Journey

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Zoe Nightshade

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

She walked through the wilderness, a cold, snowy white sheet blanketing the forest. A squirrel scurried by, paying her no attention, an acorn clutched between its paws, even though it should have already buried it. The wintry landscape seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, endless.

Zoe Nightshade continued. Endless or not, she didn't stop if she'd started. Her tearstained face was almost blue with hypothermia. She would die. But a cold dignity was reflected in her bitter eyes despite the savageness of her surroundings.

The lonely exile would never forget. She wouldn't forget the man that caused her downfall. She would wander on aimlessly eternally, but she wouldn't forget. And she wouldn't let it happen again.

The hard shell around her heart was slowly thickening.

* * *

*The last sentence is a reference to _Gone with the Wind. _Just saying.


	3. Regret

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Artemis, a bit of Annabeth, a bit of Atlas

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Rewritten, the way I rewrote Zoe's, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to place this the way I wanted to, so I changed the setting and time altogether.

* * *

She'd seen much over her life - her wild adventures hunting throughout the night, hundreds of snarling monsters lunging toward her, countless Hunters becoming smitten with boys. The goddess of the hunt had seen very much. It had been bewildering at first to ever fall in love with that huntsman, Orion. Artemis hadn't experienced romantic love before, and it was strange.

She saw the scorpion attack the demigod, and she did place him in the stars. Grief-stricken, she truly did cry for his loss.

Yet at least three millennium later - time was so fluid to Artemis - she didn't feel a twinge of regret. It was with a coolly dignified disgust she viewed the male population. They'd done nothing to earn her respect. She'd forgotten Orion, and she didn't plan on being mournful.

She didn't need a _male _to help her.


	4. Alert

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Drew Tanaka, mentions of Piper McLean and Jason Grace

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

She was beautiful, but shallow; charming, but conceited - alas, it wasn't a good combination.

Drew Tanaka watched Jason Grace with a kind of interest that was quickly blooming into something else. He'd return her feelings, surely. No one turned her down; it was with an almost catlike alertness that she observed him and Dumpster Queen. She scoffed at the very idea of them getting together. _Please. _Piper's father being _Tristan McLean? _Lies. Another attempt to blacken her untarnished reputation.

So when she heard Piper's _oh_-so-precious little announcement, she held herself back, which was off. She didn't hold back if there wasn't any reason to hold back, and she wouldn't mind clawing off a few inches of Dumpster Queen's flesh.

No. Jason Grace would be _hers._

_Because after all, she gets what she wants._


	5. Impress

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Medea

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

She had a kind of strange fascination with mortals, and at the same time, an utter and thorough disgust. So weak-minded (especially that ridiculous Jean, or whatever her name was) and disorganized. They were living chunks of cells teeming with idiocy. _Please._

Medea had gotten Jason smitten with her, been the princess of Colchis, married King Aegeus, come back from the dead, and so forth. She was not easily impressed.

She laughed. She'd be impressed to see Olympus crashing down, toppling into ruins. She'd take joy in it.

_Let's see if you can do it, Gaea. I'll earn my revenge at last._

That's _what will impress me._


	6. Pawns

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Gaea

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

She'd slumbered peacefully for several millennia, and when the Second Gigantomachy came, she was hardly conscious, but no one had to know that.

Gaea watched demigods, Roman and Greek alike, run around frantically while the king of the gods sat lazily on his throne, several Olympians rebelling. Chaos. Mayhem. Everyone confused, demanding answers, in a frenzy.

Foolish, the little creatures. Even Zeus himself, looming over everyone with a threatening gaze, was insignificant - would be, anyway, when Gaea took over. Fierce resentment clouded her thoughts.

The world belonged to her. They _all _belonged to her.

They were her pawns.


	7. Warrior

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Reyna, mentions of others

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I ship both Jeyna and Jasper, so kindly don't take offense to this for my description of Piper or anyone else.

* * *

She could not comprehend that one of her best friends, and her _crush, _had the nerve to declare that he ws going out with that airheaded, oh-so-perfect daughter of Venus - sorry, Aphrodite. When the love goddess was Venus, at least she was a disciplined immortal instead of a vain and indulgent supermodel.

She, Reyna, was a warrior. Not a hopeless romantic, or anything else. She'd grown up an accursed Barbie doll at Circe's school, only to be attacked by wicked pirates and then leaving to become the praetor of Camp Jupiter. She'd been fiercely loyal, fighting at her fellow praetor's side, dealing with Percy Jackson, even with him as the cause of her deprivation of luxury.

And Jason Grace had the nerve to abandon her for Piper - a speaker, like _Octavian. _Good for nothing else.

Reyna watched the happy couple strolling around together, channeling icy fury through her expressionless gaze.


	8. Barbie

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Hylla, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase (mentioned), Otrera (mentioned)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Sorry, took a trip to the mountains and was so absorbed in other fics I forgot this existed for a few days. But now that I've done one sister, let's do another!

* * *

_"I was a glorified secretary, an accursed barbie doll."_

She used to live so happily, and now this - this _male _had the _nerve _to invade her territory, the Amazons' territory, and actually ask her a favour. The one who destroyed her home, bringing along that blonde girl, the daughter of Athena.

It filled her with rage, boiling rage that blazed inside her. She wanted to scream, to stab him, to _kill him._

_But that wouldn't help, _a rational voice inside her head reminded her. _But it doesn't matter, _Hylla thought back. _Otrera will kill me eventually and claim the throne. I may as well murder this - this demigod, who dared wreck my life._

Robbed her of luxury, of comfort, of all that so mattered to her. Taken her glory and pride. Taken her _home, _the frame of her life.

No. It was unforgivable.


	9. Shards

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Ms. Grace, Hera (mentioned), Jason Grace (mentioned), Thalia Grace (mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **No one knows who Ms. Grace is, but my guess is that she experienced at least one cold moment in her life.

* * *

She stared at the bottles that rattled on the counter as she sent the glass container in her hand plunging to the floor, the counter vibrating slightly from the impact.

The bottle shattered, glass shards flying everywhere. The formerly gorgeous actress' face, blonde and porcelain and perfect from surgery, was cut by a shard, but she didn't move. Her cheeks were hollow, eyes sunken.

She was filled with a burning hatred of the queen of the gods, who had taken Jason and inevitably caused Thalia's loss, too. Taken away her children, who she _loved, _cared about, had gone through so much.

But she didn't move, because there was nothing she could do.

Nothing to do but hate.


	10. Territory

**Title: **Glacial Heart

**Characters: **Kinzie, Otrera (mentioned), Gaea (mentioned)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be the last drabble of the set; I'm just running out of steam now, so I decided to finish it.

* * *

She had often been compared to a cat - graceful, lithe, fierce, but mostly, territorial.

Kinzie's family was minimal; her father had died long ago, and her mother was a young, lonely wind nymph. When Kinzie joined the Amazons, she was certain she'd found a home.

But then her family began to divide. Some, who she'd known for so long, began to join Otrera. Gaea was rising. And Kinzie could not stand it. So she cloaked her heart, building layers around it, and she protected it with the vengeance and determination of a lioness.

This was _her _territory, _her _home, and anyone who didn't belong in it could go rot in the Fields of Punishment. She didn't care.


End file.
